As Sweet as Sugar
by ExtraordinarilyxInsane
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl arrives in a town she hates with a vampire who can't resist her.


A/N: I do not own the characters, places, ect. I'm not a Twilight fan, which is why I wrote this. I know many people won't really like it, but I wrote what I wanted and thought…

Isabella Swan stepped out of her father's cop car and stood there in the driveway. She just arrived to his house in Forks and she could already tell that she wouldn't like it here. The gray sky hinted at the ever presence of rain and seemed determined to keep the sun hidden. Bella loved the sun, but she had already said her goodbyes to the sun.

"Why don't you go in," her father, Charlie, said from the other side of the car. "I'll get your bags."

Bella nodded in acknowledgement and headed up the stairs to the front door. The mahogany door with glass in the middle showed promises of feeling welcome. Designs of roses lay mixed among the vines and thorns, shining when any hint of light hit the glass, which wasn't very often.

Bella slowly pushed the door open and frowned. Yes, the door might have been welcoming, but the rest was not. The door opened to a small living room where it held one rough, plaid sofa and a chair made of the same atrocious material. A small, boxed television was rested upon what was supposed to be a side table, but was converted. It looked like it would collapse under the weight of the television at any moment. A small, wooden, stained coffee table was in the middle of the room, stacked high with newspapers and old magazines for fishing.

The kitchen was just as small and cramped. A mahogany table sat in the middle surrounded with four chairs made of the same wood. Bella guessed Charlie had a thing for mahogany and didn't say anything. The stove was on the other side of the table as well as a small counter space and a sink. There was no dishwasher. A mini fridge sat on the counter, covering a little bit of the unused countertop. It looked like there was no freezer, no frozen dinner and very little meals were eaten here. She walked up and looked in the cabinets, but nothing promising showed itself. She knew she would have to go shopping as she couldn't even find a single pot or pan.

On the other side of the living room was a plain staircase which led to an upstairs bedroom and bathroom. Bella remembered when she was here that the upstairs room was her own and the bathroom would be shared with whoever else was in the house. It was the only bathroom and consisted of a toilet, sink, and bathtub with a shower head. It was a full bathroom, but that isn't what worried her.

Last time she was here, her bedroom was painted a pepto bismol pink and she dispised it. Her mother had chosen out the color when she was here in attempt to brighten up at least one part of the horrid house. Bella was reminded then why her mother left. Between feeling cramped and Charlie always being at work, it was a hard life here, but Bella didn't want to be in the way of her mother and her mother's new husband, who just happened to be almost 10 years younger than her.

As she placed her foot firmly on the first step, Bella heard the front door open with a bang. She heard Charlie stumbling through the door carrying her bags and then she heard them hit the floor with a thud. She grimaced at the thought of what was in her bags and what could have broken. She should have carried them inside herself, but she was beginning to feel depressed in this hell hole already.

"Are you okay?" Bella called out a little worried about Charlie, but she felt better when he said he was fine. When she came around the corner of the house, he appeared to have injured his ankle by having one of her bags fall on it, but she knew he could handle himself. She picked up two out of five of her bags and headed up the stairs. She made another trip for her other three and when she got upstairs she began to unpack.

Her room was the same pink color as it was years ago when she was here. One window faced the southern view of the house with a bed like structure beneath it. The same lime green curtains hung from the hanger and didn't produce a green glow in the room since there was no sunlight outside. She didn't expect the sun to wake her up anytime soon.

Bella threw one suitcase onto the bed and unzipped the sides. When she opened it, she saw it was the suitcase with all her jeans, shorts, and skirts that didn't get hung up. She quickly shoved all the materials into the white dresser and continued to unpack. She hated the dresser as it use to be dark purple until her mother painted it. Don't allow Renée to paint anything. Splotches of purple were visible from places that she missed. Bella's guess was that Renée got bored painting and gave up. It looked monstrous, like an evil scientist had come up with the idea of a Frankenstein dresser. It did nothing but make Bella hate this place even more.

She noticed Charlie was leaving her alone to unpack, so she continued to do so. She had school tomorrow as Charlie had already gotten her registered and she hated the idea. She needed to get her school schedule in the morning and she had hoped they could fit her in the classes she needed. She was by no means the smartest person alive, but she held good grades. She knew she was going to go to college but she was undecided as far as where. She was only a sophomore and had time to figure it out, but no doubt living in a town like this would hurt her chances of some places. She just needed to keep her nose in a book and keep her grades high in order to keep those chances alive. There would be no distractions. Besides, she didn't want to fall for a guy in this town and be trapped here all the time like her mother was. Renée went crazy here and Bella knew that she would too.

After she was done unpacking, Bella went downstairs to see Charlie again, but he wasn't there. She heard a car turn on from outside and knew he was there. She went into the kitchen to look for something to eat, although she knew it was hopeless. It was six o'clock in the evening and she needed to eat. Renée liked to go to sleep early, so they always had an early supper, but here Bella knew it was going to be different.

Bella then decided to take another look around the house, but not much had changed. Photos of her, Charlie, and even Renée hung on the walls or sat around on various tables that had no purpose that were scattered around the area. Bella thought it was pretty sad that her mother told Charlie that she couldn't stand this place or that he was always so busy and she hated it, yet Charlie still loved her. Renée had fallen in love with Phil and that was it. Charlie had no chance with her again.

Thinking about her mother, Bella realized just how much she missed her. She was very eccentric and child-like, nothing like Charlie who was lonesome and liked to sit around watching television. Renée and Bella had the "on the go" aspect of life down pact and that was what they needed to survive. They needed to be out in the world and doing something to be living. Bella knew she couldn't do that here, but with Phil playing baseball, she didn't really want to move around all the time either. She hated the thought of moving around and travelling in circles. It was pointless. That was why Bella had chosen to exile herself to this hideous town where it always rained and was so green. Bella felt like she would grow an allergy to the color green by the end of this stay, but who knew how long that would be.

The front door opened and Charlie strode in wearing a heavy coat with a hood. The coat was wet indicating Bella's first rainy day here in Forks and she dreaded it already. She hated the wetness whether it be rain or snow and she knew there would be a lot of both here.

"Want to go out to eat?" Charlie asked looking hopeful.

"Do we have a choice?" Bella answered the question with another.

Charlie looked hurt. His face dropped and when he lifted it, his eyes skimmed the kitchen, knowing Bella was right. Bella ignored the look and ran upstairs to grab her coat. When she came back down, she saw that Charlie had turned on the television to catch the score of some basketball game. She rolled her eyes, shrugged on the coat and headed out the door. Charlie had followed.

Dinner was long and awkward. Neither Charlie nor Bella were much for talking, so the night consisted of just food and silence. Bella ordered just a sweet tea and a burger with fries while Charlie ordered a beer and some kind of fish. Bella hated fish, even the smell of it. She couldn't stand the creatures. When both were finished with their plates, the waitress cleared them off the table and they got up, paid for the meals, and left.

The ride home was even silent. Charlie didn't condone listening to the radio while driving and both passengers were silent. They were about five minutes away from the driveway when the police scanner started to speak.

"We need an officer near the sporting store immediately."

Bella knew Charlie, the Sheriff, wouldn't be able to refuse. He picked up the walkie and spoke clearly in.

"This is Officer Swan," he said. "I will be there shortly."

Charlie hit the switch that turned on the police lights and siren and turned the car around heading into town. That ride was even longer and he seemed to forget that Bella was even in the car. Now Bella fully understood why he was dressed in his uniform still as they whipped into the parking lot. More lights were flashing, blinding anyone passing by.

"What a wonderful welcome party," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Charlie asked, not really hearing his daughter's comment.

"Nothing."

Charlie nodded and put the vehicle in park and turned it off. He was the first one to get out of the car and although he told Bella to stay where she was, she followed anyway. Of course she wasn't going to stay in a cooped up car all night. Fresh air would do her good and luckily it had stopped raining. She followed Charlie past the crime scene tape as no one in the town was going to stop her when her father was sheriff, but as soon as the tarp covering the body was lifted she wished she had actually listened to her father.

Beneath the tarp was a girl who looked a to be about. The girl's dark, straight hair covered her face and Charlie used a pen to move it out of the way. That's what made Bella gag. The girl's throat was missing or better yet, completely torn out. It made sense that there was a pool of blood surrounding the body now. Three scars marked the right side of her face and her eyes were open, blue eyes staring at nothing and would continue to do so forever. Bella had to turn away to keep from getting sick. It had felt as if she had known the deceased woman, but in another way, she couldn't remember. Something seemed off about tonight and she hated the feeling.

"Shit," she heard Charlie say and the other officers surrounded the body. "It's Emily Young."

"You know her?" a random officer whose name Bella would never remember asked then she heard Charlie say yes.

"She lived on La Push," he stated. "I use to go up there a lot. I still do to see Billy Black and his son, Jacob."

Bella couldn't stand it. She pushed past those crowding the body and crouched back under the crime scene tape. She headed to the other side of the building, but she stopped. There was someone there. There were two people, really, that she couldn't take her eyes off of. The first was tall, blonde and blue eyes. Glasses were perched upon the bridge of his nose as he walked right past Bella without giving her the time of day. He was older, more of her father's age, but he wasn't the one that seemed to captivate her.

The second male was walking up. This man was more her age and had brown hair. The unusual part was that his eyes looked black. She caught his hands out of the corner of her eye as he walked past and noticed they were clenched in fists as if he was trying to stop himself from committing an awful crime.

When both men were past the tape, Bella decided to go back. She felt an attraction to this stranger and she had no idea what it was about.

"Charlisle," she heard Charlie say as he stood and shook the handoff the older gentleman. "I see you brought Edward."

Bella heard the bitterness in her father's voice and couldn't realize why he had said it like that. She knew her father didn't like teenagers, but that didn't mean he could extinguish them all from the planet. He needed to learn how to cope, especially since there was a teenage girl living in his house now. Bella wondered if her father even remembered she was there. The look on his face when he saw her told her that he didn't remember, but he kept working. Soon, he would forget she was there again.

_At least there's someone here that's my age, _she thought to herself.

With that, she walked up to the teenager her father called Edward.

"Edward is it?" she asked.

He looked over and nodded, but didn't say anything. He quickly also turned his head away from her and kept his eyes strictly on Charlisle.

"Isabella Swan," Bella said holding out her hand for a handshake. "But everyone calls me Bella."

Edward didn't respond and Bella noticed his knuckles growing white. She wanted to reach over and grab his hand to help him relax, but she didn't think a stranger would like that very much, so instead she dropped her hand back to her side. When Edward moved, she watched his every step as he stepped up to Charlisle. He didn't say anything, but the older man nodded and turned to face Bella.

"You must be Bella," he said and held out his hand.

Bella took his hand in hers for a handshake and expected warmth, but instead Charlisle's hand was as cold as ice. It wasn't natural, but she kept her mouth shut. She wondered how he knew to call her Bella and not Isabella. Charlie liked to use her full name when she wasn't around. Maybe this man had heard her tell Edward that everyone calls her Bella, but she doubted it. He was a good distance away and she was speaking low.

"I'm the town's doctor," he stated, releasing her hand. Bella nodded and muttered something about being Charlie's daughter. Charlisle nodded in response. "I know. Everyone's been expecting you. Word travels fast in a small town."

Bella knew word travelled fast here,, but now she knew just how fast. It had only been two days since she had told her father she was coming to stay. She had even apologized over and over for the short notice, but he didn't mind. He said he would be happy for company in his house and Bella saw why. This man would probably go insane without her and it was a miracle he hadn't already.

"He's also the coroner when we need him to be," Charlie said stepping up and hitting Charlise in the back in a manly fashion. The grimace on Charlisle's face escaped Charlie's glance, but not Bella's. She saw he was uncomfortable, but didn't know what to say.

"Bells," Charlie spoke again. "Would you mind going back out front? I saw your face earlier…"

Bella nodded. She would comply this time and save herself the trouble of becoming sick yet again. At first glance, no one else was on this side of the building, so she was alone. The party was on the other side and for once, she was happy to be an outcast. She closed her eyes and thought about home. She imagined the sun shining down on her skin and making her warm. She thought about classes outside in the grass and how her friends would always be running around or laughing. Bella felt happy there in her daydreams.

When the hand covered her mouth and another locked her hands behind her back, she didn't fight back. From the looks of it, she didn't have a chance at winning. She wanted to call out, but no one would hear over the sirens. She felt like she was facing the man who had harmed Emily back there, but she didn't know for sure. She didn't know how, but her hair was moved away from her neck. It seemed like the person behind her released her hands and moved her hair in one movement at a supernatural speed. Then it hurt. There was a pinch on her neck as it felt like the person behind her bit her. It hurt as it felt like the burning sensation was flowing through her veins. It was inside of her and yet, she still couldn't scream. She could feel her body getting weak and her legs wanted to buckle under her weight and when they finally did, the person behind her fell with her and released her neck from his jaw.

Knowing she was too weak to fight back, he released her hands and put one wrist to his lips. Bella felt her eyelids getting heavy as she withered in pain. She tossed and turned, wanting it all to stop. Somewhere inside of her, even though she was weak, she was persistent to live. Her head moved back and forth and tears began to fall from her eyes when the man bit into her wrist. She opened her eyes to see Edward there. His eyes were closed as he sucked on her wrist and he felt her life draining away. She felt her life draining away and she eventually stopped moving.

As soon as her blood was drained, Edward felt better. The temptation was not there anymore and he knew he had to back away from her.

_This poor girl, _he thought to himself. He felt lucky that no one else could read minds like he could. Except this girl… He could read everyone's mind except this one girl's. He hated her for that reason. Between the blood spilt at the crime scene and the way this girl smelled to him, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to satisfy the beast and he did. The girl was dead and no longer a temptation.

He needed to get away. He stood and ran as fast as he could home. He knew he couldn't change clothes and go back there and he was expected to go back as he rode there with Charlisle, so he needed to just wash up. When he entered the extravagant house, he headed straight for the kitchen where his tennis shoes squeaked on the marble floor. He and his family were vampires and over the years they had accumulated enough money to be set for as long as their lives would live out, but he hated it. Everyone had a partner except for him and he had probably just killed the one person he could ever be with and because of that, his heart, if he had one, fell inside of him.

"What's wrong?" Esmé, his 'mother', asked. He turned around quickly and she saw the blood on his hands and face. She didn't cringe like anyone else, but instead nodded her head. Edward turned back to the sink and washed his hands then splashed water on his face. As soon as he and Charlisle got back, Edward and a few of the other teenagers of the house would leave and Charlisle and Esmé would follow after making up some excuse to leave the town. Edward had killed the sheriff's daughter. There was no coming back here anytime soon.

Edward quickly arrived back at the crime scene and Charlisle was standing over Bella. He looked at his son, knowing the secret he held. Charlisle wasn't angry, as he hardly ever was. Everyone in the family slipped up every now and then. Could Charlisle really be mad about Edward's first mistake like this? It was usually Jasper who made them leave as he was the newest member to the family and it was harder for him to resist, but this girl, Bella, was just too tempting. Charlisle nodded at Edward and Edward sneaked around to the back of the building pretending he never left. A few minutes later, Charlisle came running to the back looking as flushed as a vampire could and acted in hysterics. The crew ran out to the front and the second Charlie saw his daughter lying dead on the ground, he yelled and knelt down beside the body. Her neck was slashed with a knife twice as were her wrists. No one paid any attention to the fact that there wasn't any blood present at this crime scene. Charlie noticed Bella's purse was gone and told everyone that it appeared as it was a robbery. The man never stopped crying for the daughter he barely knew.

"I'm so sorry," Charlisle said, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie wanted nothing than to hug his daughter, but as it was a crime scene, he wasn't allowed. He wasn't even allowed to cross the crime scene tape.

It was a long night and Charlisle offered to drive Charlie home as the grieving father was in no condition to operate a motor vehicle. Charlisle pulled into the driveway and Charlie offered them both a cup of coffee. Edward had read in his mind that he didn't suspect either one of them and knew it was safe, but just how safe would they be? Charlisle agreed to have a cup before he even spoke to Edward and they climbed the stairs and entered the lonely house.

All was quiet as no one knew what to say. Charlie's only daughter was dead and he would have to tell Renée soon. He dreaded that. He wished someone else could tell her, but he knew she would throw a fit if anyone else except him told her their daughter was murdered while under her father's care. He knew he could expect explicit words to be thrown his way.

He jumped when the telephone rang and he walked carefully as not to trip over anything to answer it. The conversation was short and he hung up the phone. Charlie turned to Charlisle to tell him the news.

"Sam Uley went to the police station," Charlie began. "He confessed to losing his temper and murdering his fiancé."

Charlisle looked shocked as he began to pour coffee into three cups that hehad found in an abandoned cabinet.

"And Bella?" Charlisle asked.

"Denied it," Charlie replied.

Charlisle nodded and thought to himself. He knew who did it, but he couldn't tell Charlie. Charlisle knew he would miss Charlie as they had worked together so long. He was thankful that Charlie didn't pay nearly enough attention to details as Bella seemed to do. He didn't analyze anything the way his daughter did. He knew if Charlie did, he would see the blood that had seeped under Edwards fingernails. Charlisle had noticed it and as soon as it entered Charlisle's mind, Edward knew it too from reading his mind. Edward began to fiddle with his hands to try to cover it up, but Charlisle willed him to stop and Edward listened.

All three fixed their coffee and sat down at the small table in the kitchen.

_Bella hated that table,_ was all Charlie could think about while looking at his cup. _Bella hated the table, and the kitchen, and the living room, and the house, and the town. She might as well hate me._

When he looked up from his coffee, he saw Edward's gaze on him with his piercing brown eyes.


End file.
